1. Field of the Invention
Multi-swivel chairs providing access to work stations within a 360 degree circular range have been proposed for specialized applications for musicians, sport fishermen, machine operators, dentists, barbers and more recently computer work station operators. The basic design of the multi-swivel chairs include a support base, usually circular, the center of the base having a vertical axle supporting a first support arm. The first support arm includes a pivot supporting a second support arm which includes a support fixture for a chair body.
The improvements provided by the present invention include means for compensating the base for unlevel floors and means for using the wide variety of commercially available chair seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,760 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,281 disclosing improvements in the basic multiswivel chair as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,229. The improvement described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,760 relates to means compensating for mounting the chair on an uneven floor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,281 relates to means for adjusting the degree of friction with respect to the floating action of the chair.